The present invention relates to natural language processing (NLP), and more specifically, to generating content analytics for web content using NLP techniques.
Networked computer systems provide a wealth of unstructured data that is available to users connected to the systems. For example, many users access the Internet for research and informational purposes. For instance, a user may access medical websites using a web browser to learn about various medical conditions and symptoms, diagnoses, and treatments related to those conditions. Continuing the medical website example, the medical field identifies conditions, procedures, terminology, and the like using coding systems. For instance, diagnostic coding systems are currently implemented across the world so that medical organizations (e.g., hospitals, research institutions, etc.) can identify diseases, disorders, and so on, using a standardized code. An example of such a coding system is the International Statistical Classification of Diseases (ICD). Many medical web pages may reference such codes in the text content of the page. For example, a web page that generally describes diabetes may include a reference in the text to an ICD-9 code 250, which refers to diabetes mellitus.
However, one concern is making meaningful use of the information provided by website content. Continuing the previous example of medical websites, although ICD-9 codes allow organizations and health providers to classify and identify medical conditions, ordinary users typically cannot immediately identify a condition based on the code alone. That is, upon reading a webpage and seeing a given code, the user usually has to use a search engine to obtain more information. Further, because many different code sets exist in the medical field, even if an ordinary user was familiar with a particular code set, the user might not know other code sets mentioned in a given page. Again, the user would have to search for the meaning on some other source, such as a search engine or reference text to determine the meaning.